Man-Wolf (Collectibles)
There are currently a total of 2 Man-Wolf (also known as Otoko Ōkami) collectibles that have been released by numerous companies to date. A gallery and the attached information appends to the official releases and genuine specifics in regards to the additional merchandise pertaining to each release. Banpresto *Tenkaichi Budokai Diorama Series *Release date: 2004 This Tournament Diorama series is a unique versus combat set released by Banpresto featuring scenes from the World Martial Arts Tournament. Jackie Chun is seen preparing to throw a bone at Man-Wolf, who rubs himself on the ground and scurries about like a canine. There are two sides to this diorama base depicting both angles of the quarrel. One side portrays Jackie Chun as he prepares to attack with Man-Wolf rubbing about on the ground as the World Tournament Announcer counts down. The other angle portrays Man-Wolf in the same stance although Jackie Chun now announces victory as Man-Wolf is about to hop out of the ring. The Announcer and Man-Wolf both remain very similar models and molds in both packages although Jackie Chun is an entirely different piece in both box sets. Both angles are perfectly brought to life through this diorama set. Each angle is packaged separately but is attached to the alternate side when brought together. All versus pieces in this set also feature two different angles and two variants of each character. Other packs included in this set are Chiaotzu versus Krillin, Goku versus Pamput, and Tien versus Yamcha. Each set has a very nice background featuring the World Tournament ring and crowd along with a double sided wall with the different postures making it a very unique set and extremely collectible. *Tenkaichi Budokai Diorama Series *Release date: 2004 This Tournament Diorama series is a unique versus combat set released by Banpresto featuring scenes from the World Martial Arts Tournament. Jackie Chun is seen preparing to throw a bone at Man-Wolf, who rubs himself on the ground and scurries about like a canine. There are two sides to this diorama base depicting both angles of the quarrel. One side portrays Jackie Chun as he prepares to attack with Man-Wolf rubbing about on the ground as the World Tournament Announcer counts down. The other angle portrays Man-Wolf in the same stance although Jackie Chun now announces victory as Man-Wolf is about to hop out of the ring. The Announcer and Man-Wolf both remain very similar models and molds in both packages although Jackie Chun is an entirely different piece in both box sets. Both angles are perfectly brought to life through this diorama set. Each angle is packaged separately but is attached to the alternate side when brought together. All versus pieces in this set also feature two different angles and two variants of each character. Other packs included in this set are Chiaotzu versus Krillin, Goku versus Pamput, and Tien versus Yamcha. Each set has a very nice background featuring the World Tournament ring and crowd along with a double sided wall with the different postures making it a very unique set and extremely collectible. Gallery Site Navigation Category:Collectibles Category:Figures Category:Merchandise